


Tradition

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “I don’t want you getting hurt if they find out about you.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for Sterek Drabbles: July 29/20: **married, replace, decision** Theme Week: Tradition

“Are you sure it’s the right decision?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t see any other way. It’s tradition to marry members of rival packs to call a truce and form an alliance,” Derek replied.

“Why her? Why can’t you marry me? You love me, not her!” Stiles yelled, hoping Derek would see sense.

“They don’t know about you and I want to keep it that way,” Derek said. “I don’t want you getting hurt if they find out about you.”

“You’re going to replace me with her?” Stiles asked him.

“There’s no other way. I have to get married to her.”


End file.
